Sentido del tacto
by Daga Uchiha
Summary: Los labios de Ino al contacto con los suyos era la mejor sensación que el tacto pudiera darle.


**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?... bueno aquí estoy con este nuevo fic ShikaIno. Espero que disfruten leyendo como yo disfrute escribiéndolo.**

**Nos vemos y dejen Reviews.**

* * *

**Sentido del tacto**

Shikamaru se removía debajo de las sabanas pues no podía conciliar el sueño algo muy raro en él. Pero algo lo tenía muy nervioso últimamente Y la culpa de ello lo tenía Yamanaka Ino, la mujer más problemática que podía existir.

-_Ino…- _susurro para sí por quinta vez. ¡¿Es qué en su cabeza no podía haber alguien más!

Y la causa de su aparente insomnio era que Ino se estaba comportando muy raro últimamente con él.

Y pruebas tenía muchas para que cualquier escéptico le creyera, como: _que últimamente ya no peleará mucho con él o que no le llamara por sus apodos preferidos (__**holgazán, aburrido, cobarde y muchos más**__) y ahora solo lo llamaba por Shika con un tono que ciertamente lo asustaba pues era tan bajito que parecía un susurro y con una leve pisca de sensualidad que lo estaba desarmando por completo. Pero lo más significativo eran los leves roces que Ino le daba disimulando ignorancia sobre ellos._

Shikamaru ciertamente se sentía frustrado pues Ino era una persona que no podía analizar y descubrir lo que quería expresar. Lo cual era muy fácil con sus enemigos y con sus demás amigos.

-Tengo que hallar una solución- habló en voz baja tratando de pensar en que podía hacer para sacarse a Ino de la cabeza. –¡Chougi!- expreso con cierta emoción por saber que alguien lo podía ayudar y por haber pronunciado otro nombre que no fuera Ino.

…

Chougi se veía muy admirado al ver a su amigo sentado en uno de los sofás de su sala a esas horas de la mañana.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Shikamaru con fastidio al sentir la incesante mirada de sorpresa y curiosidad de Chougi.

-¿No crees que es muy temprano para ti?- respondió el Akimichi con otra pregunta, Shikamaru sonrió al saber a qué se refería.

-No he podido dormir en toda la noche- dijo sintiéndose incomodo al recordar el por qué no había podido dormir.

-¿Hoy sí me diras por qué no puedes dormir?- pregunto Chougi entusiasmado pues desde que el Nara había comentado su falta de sueño, Chougi había quedado intrigado.

-Hai- dijo el Nara resignado porque él sabía que si no se lo comentaba a alguien se volvería loco.

Chougi hizo una seña para que siguiera con su explicación.

-… Ino- fue lo único que se le ocurrió pronunciar. El Akimichi parpadeo varias veces tratando de hallar alguna explicación en las palabras de Shikamaru.

-¡Ah!- fue lo único que salió de la boca de Chougi quien había dejado de comer sus papas por escuchar a Shikamaru -¿Qué tiene que ver Ino contigo?- pregunto el regordete ninja.

-Pues estos días la he sentido muy cambiada conmigo y bueno ella es la que no me deja dormir- explico Shikamaru con un leve sonrojo apareciendo en su rostro.

¡Por Kami! Parecía un estúpido… enamorado.

Chougi sonrió para sus adentros pues él ya estaba enterado de lo que estaba sucediendo con Ino y su mejor amigo. Pues él no era tan despistado como el Nara.

-¿Y?- pregunto Chougi aun no entendiendo bien la situación en que se encontraban.

-¿Pues quiero saber qué puedo hacer para sacármela de la cabeza?- Shikamaru habló ya cansado de esa conversación. Pues ciertamente era la plática más problemática que había tenido con el Akimichi.

-Habla con Ino, eso te ayudará…- pensó un momento antes de continuar –y quizás eso te aclare lo que sientes por Ino- termino diciendo Chougi.

¿Cuándo Shikamaru hablo de sentimientos hacia Ino? ¡Nunca!

**...**

Luego de la plática con Chougi se había dirigido a su casa y luego se había ido al bosque de los Nara para ayudarle a su padre con los ciervos.

Se había dormido un poco noche pues Shikamaru estaba pensando en lo que su amigo le dijo.

-Hablar con Ino…- había dicho antes de caer en las manos del cansancio y del sueño.

Shikamaru se levanto al sentir leves roces y movimientos que poco a poco lo despertaban.

-_No puede ser mi madre- _pensó abriendo los ojos y encontarandose dos orbes azules mirándolo. Y esos ojos solo podían pertenecer a Ino.

Ino sonrió y dejando de acariciar las mejillas del Nara hablo.

-Te olvidaste de nuestro entrenamiento- dijo Ino en forma de reproche.

-Problemático…- susurro con fastidio y un poco de nerviosismo. Pues luego de pasar pensando casi toda la noche sobre Ino y lo que sentía por ella había llegado a la conclusión que é estaba enamorado de la rubia.

-Nos vamos- dijo de forma afirmativa la rubia jalando al Nara para que se levantará. Y dejándolo solo un breve momento para que se alistara y comiera algo de lo que Yoshino había preparado salieron rumbo al área de entrenamiento.

-¿… y Chougi?- pregunto el moreno al ver que Ino no se había molestado por arrástralo hasta allí también.

-Él no vendrá- dijo Ino como si la ausencia de Chougi fuera normal. Cosa que no lo era.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el Nara.

-Pues su madre me dijo que tuvo que ir a una misión con Chouza-san- dijo Ino haciendo el calentamiento necesario.

Desde que Asuma había muerto el equipo 10 siempre se reunía a entrenar todas las veces que podían.

-_Seguramente que lo hizo para que estuviera solo con Ino… mal amigo- _pensó Shikamaru al descubrir el evidente plan del gordito.

-¿Estás listo Shikamaru?- pregunto la platinada, Shikamaru asintió poniéndose en forma de ataque.

…

El entrenamiento ya había acabado y donde Shikamaru había perdido por la aparente intromisión de Ino en sus pensamientos, además los leves roces que durante algunos ataques tuvo que experimentar lo mantenían un poco nervioso y despistado.

-¡Te gane Shika... ¡Te gane!... ¡Te gane!- canturreaba Ino al compas de unas palmadas.

Shikamaru ya se estaba irritado y el cosquilleo placentero que Ino le había provocado al moverse de forma tan sensual y delicada estaba desapareciendo, pero las ganas de besarla seguían presente y eso lo irritaba aún más.

¡Por Kami! ¿Estaba pensando en besar a Ino?... lo cual solo incrementaba la posibilidad de estar enamorado de ella.

-Jujuju – señalaba Ino burlándose de su amigo -¡Yo Ino Yamanaka le gane a Shika…- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el leve jalón que Shikamaru le había propinado para que ella se pegará a su cuerpo.

Shikamaru sin resistirlo más busco con ansias los labios de la Yamanaka y ella no puso resistencia.

El beso fue al principio inocente pero al pasar los segundos cada vez se ponía más apasionado. Ino había entrelazado sus manos en el cuello del Nara y Shikamaru había posicionado sus manos en la fina cintura de la Yamanaka.

Al momento de separarse y que su racionalidad volviera lo primero que pensó fue que los labios de Ino al contacto con los suyos era la mejor sensación que el tacto pudiera darle.

-Por fin…- exclamo Ino con una sonrisa socarrona mirando a Shikamaru con un brillo particular en sus ojos.

-…- Shikamaru no entendió muy bien el significado de las palabras de Ino y a pesar de no decir nada su rostro reflejaba su incógnita.

-Por fin te armaste de valor y dejaste aún lado tu cobardía- explico Ino, Shikamaru arqueo una ceja aun a sabiendas de lo que se refería la platinada.

-Problemática…

-Pero aún así te gusto ¿no?- dijo burlonamente Ino.

Shikamaru al escuchar las palabras de Ino lo único que pudo hacer fue esbozar una sonrisa y volver a buscar con ansías el roce que le provocaba mil y un sensaciones: _Un beso de Ino._

**Fin**


End file.
